


我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

by Eight8



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eight8/pseuds/Eight8
Summary: 03 互相辉映 （完）
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship





	我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

周围都是蓝色的泡沫，熙熙攘攘挤着我，但身体像是海绵伴随着缝隙变幻，寒冷、冻结、颤抖...“你怎么了？”，一点点红光反射在瞳孔里，王一博干咽着嗓子，挣扎着睁开眼，却被嘴前一阵温暖的湿意平抚下来。昨晚的一切像是电影般回闪在肖战的脑海里，用手磨搓着王一博的软发，看他因梦魇拧结的眉头，仿佛身上又遍布撕裂的爽感。

随着暖意慢慢苏醒，好像沉睡了很久，看着肖战与EO在门前玩耍，认真的笑、小心翼翼的逗来逗去，自己像被固定住，一直盯着也不发出声音。也许感受到背后这固执的目光，肖战一回头便和王一博四目相对，他还是像蜜一样的笑眼，而王一博猛地咳嗽，从床上坐起来。

“那个...你起的挺早啊。”王一博眼神胡乱看着。肖战直接小跑过来坐在他的身侧，用手摸着额头，“烧终于退了”，慢慢把手向脸颊处滑下，眼里的闪闪的，“早晨就看到你发抖，看来昨天...”。王一博立马把放在脸颊处的手拿下紧握在手里，“我会对你负责的。”这俗套的话在他嘴里说出却显得格外真挚。

肖战直接笑倒在王一博怀里，“哈哈哈哈...王一博我怀了，你当然得对我负责了。”最怕空气突然安静，身子一直正对着他坐了起来，“怎么不说话了，刚刚还说对我负责呢。”红的瞳仁慢慢变得有些许暗淡，王一博的手越握越紧，好像又忍不住了。“真的吗，男人也行吗？我从来都不知道，你告诉我，我只是不知道。”伴随着前面的脑子的空白，他只能喃喃地说不知道。

肖战把手抽出来，反扣着王一博的手放在自己的眉心中间，一条条金色的细线缠绕着手指慢慢爬向脉动的地方，王一博的心脏好像变成了两个，撑得胸口发涨，“咚咚咚”是双重奏。“他昨天陨落在炽焰里，只有你可以放他出来，知道了吗？”，肖战的话如魔咒一般，说完这一切早已结束。“是我们两个人的孩子？”王一博还没缓过来。

“那你怎么会有和你一样的心脏呢，在这里只要第一次结合，孩子便像细胞分裂一般在炽焰中快速形成，我说过只有从那个膜里出来，才能像我一样在外面自由自在的。”肖战放下王一博的手，一下又一下地戳着旁边方篮。

“那怎么才能放他出来，我们的孩子？”说的有些急切。

“执念，我们的执念，炽焰说’念’是没有阻力的，当渴求如风一般穿透每个时光间隙，力量会不攻而破。”肖战温柔的语调钻进他的耳朵里，可每一个字深深刻在了心里。

“我...对不起，我控制不了自己的感受，一旦认定的事情就会一直做下去，你...能接受我吗？”陌生的环境，陌生的生物，陌生的星球规则，连这里的空气都是陌生的，像颗流星一样啪的一声撞进来，狠狠地砸起王一博骨子里的火，从蒸馏到喷发，从来没有过，像个小孩般抱着腿把头埋在腿里一样害怕委屈，不知道哪里做错了，可就是想这样做。

肖战也一样，等待和寂寞让他所谓的自由变得廉价，不知道能撑多久，只因为这颗流星，红炙不再是囚笼，这样的救赎，什么都比拟不了。看着眼睛，就缠入嘴里，只想用我自己接受全部的你。

分开后虚喘着，“你还走嘛？”肖战双手环在王一博的脖子上。

“只有这个放出去，一切都可以解决。”他在盯着肖战看的时候便想了很久，只要出去，这里的秘密所有人都会知道，结果也可想而知，但是不出去，队友和浴知都会以为自己死了，也不知道他们进行的顺不顺利，唯有把BX001闪到开普勒-2026上，他们总会发现，把活着的消息告诉他们就是最好的结果了。

肖战把头埋向他的颈窝里深深地吸了一口气，是独自拥有的味道，轻声说“真好”。

恢复能量的BX001轻轻放在红岩的洞穴上，冒出的球体缓缓把它抬升至高空，星星般淹没在红光里。

这是他们顺利落地开普勒-2026的第622天，人类的智慧在稀薄的土层里生根发芽，从飞船上卸载的开发器材和实验室，在这里有条不紊的进行着，尽管期间遭受很多突发的外来袭击，但是生存的意念早已把这些恐惧和毁灭碾碎。

浴知总是在银河流过的时候发呆，感觉805号从来没有消失过，“呼叫806，奈惺那边的发现可疑物降落，快速集合前往勘探。”这次会不会呢？

“我是805号王一博，我还活着。”

爱，就像是一个秘密，需要互相守护，才能在正常的呼吸里透过气，是孩子跟着执念走向他们时，是空荡的大地充满欢笑时，是逐渐建立的希望，是绕过星星点点的互相辉映。

PS:每个关于他们的文字都是活着的，能真切的感受到，不管有多少个平行时空，只要是他们，共情的结果都一样。


End file.
